CAMBIO DE OFICIO
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: ONE-SHOT.- Esa era mi vida ahora… Ya no era más una princesa… Ahora era una pirata. ¿Qué hace una princesa sin reino? Fácil, cambia de oficio y se convierte en alguien mejor. A/U


**N/A:** Punto de vista de Ahim. Narrado en una especie de mundo alterno, pues aunque son piratas, no se pueden transformar.

 **DISCLAIMER:** La tripulación Gokaiger, no me pertenece, éstos son propiedad de TOEI. Tampoco me pertenece la imagen de portada, créditos a su creador respectivo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAMBIO DE OFICIO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había ocurrido hace seis meses. Sin embargo lo siento como si hubiese sido tan sólo ayer. El recuerdo sigue tan fresco en mi mente que me es imposible borrarlo aunque lo intente.

Suspiro llevando mis manos a mi pecho.

Mi hogar, mi reino, mi pueblo está en medio de una guerra terrible contra los navíos extranjeros que llegaban con intenciones de someternos y volvernos parte de su colonia imperial maligna.

Con gran valentía mi pueblo y la Familia Real nos opusimos ante tal atrocidad hace seis meses atrás.

Durante ese ataque masivo perdí a mis padres, el Rey y la Reina de Famille, mi hogar. El cual, quedó medio destruido. Miles de mis súbditos quedaron sin hogar, muchos otros perdieron a su familia.

Me sentía impotente, yo la princesa Ahim de Famille también había perdido todo aquel día. Pero aun así, y gracias a mi dama de compañía, Luka Millfy, logré ponerme de pie y hacer frente a la situación. A mi lado permanecieron también mis dos mejores amigos, Don Dogoier y Gai Ikari. Incluso durante el ataque estuvieron a mi lado para protegerme. Siempre les estaré eternamente agradecida por su lealtad y amistad.

Sin embargo dentro de mí, sé que ese malvado imperio volverá con intenciones aún más perversas. Tan sólo de imaginármelo un miedo profundo crece en mí, sin que yo pueda detenerlo.

Vuelvo a suspirar. Últimamente siento que es lo que más hago en vez de respirar con normalidad.

A lo lejos, a través de mi enorme ventanal veo que en el puerto atraca un enorme barco de color rojo brillante.

No puedo evitarlo y sonrío con ligereza.

Unos minutos más tarde empiezo a oír voces que vienen de la planta de abajo del castillo. Me acercó al ventanal y apoyo mis codos en el mismos, haciendo así que mis palmas toquen mis mejillas.

Escucho pasos firmes acercándose. Cierro los ojos cuando la puerta empieza a abrirse.

No necesito voltear a ver a quien ha entrado.

Ya lo sé y mi sonrisa crece.

Finalmente siento unos fuertes brazos sujetándome por detrás.

Me permito relajarme. Y disfrutar del tacto.

― Llegas algo tarde… ― Murmuro aún con los ojos cerrados.

Él suelta una risa. ― Lo siento, los navíos no dejaban de venir… teníamos que despejar el camino ― Me explica muy cerca de mi oído y yo sólo estremezco.

Finalmente abro los ojos y volteó a verlo. Pero él no suelta su agarre, al contrario me acerca más a su rostro mostrándome esa _altanera_ sonrisa. ― Te extrañé… ― Confieso mirándolo a los ojos oscuros iguales a los míos.

Él acaricia mi cabello. ― Y yo a ti… _pasé mucho frío_ estas noches sin ti ― Me murmura con un tono de seducción.

Yo capto el trasfondo en sus últimas palabras y sólo lo miró con algo de advertencia. ― Marvelous-san ―

Él suelta una carcajada. Y me da un rápido beso en la frente. Me mira a los ojos una vez más antes de capturar mis labios. Yo le respondo con el mismo entusiasmo al instante.

Seis meses atrás, no era la misma situación en la que nos encontramos ahora.

De hecho era parecida.

Los rebeldes ingresaron al castillo y estaba indefensa cuando el Capitán pirata Marvelous y su segundo al mando Joe Gibken llegaron como caídos del cielo.

No lo voy a negar, temí por mi vida cuando lo vi.

Pero en vez de matarme como creía, me salvó de uno de los soldados del imperio.

Y ya estando en sus brazos, me robó un beso en los labios. El cual, aún sigo sin entender, le correspondí.

Después de eso, pensé que no lo volvería a ver jamás.

Pero esa misma noche apareció en mi balcón preguntando si me encontraba bien. Él me salvó, y teniendo esa idea, le conté todo sobre mí.

Después de eso, día tras día recibía su visita. Hasta que finalmente quedamos enamorados el uno del otro.

¿Pueden creerlo?

Yo, siendo una princesa me enamoré sin remedio de un capitán pirata.

Parece sacado de una mala comedia, sin embargo… así sucedió.

Y lo agradezco profundamente, agradezco el haberme cruzado con él, puesto que así ya me siento sola. Éste hombre me ha ensañado tanto, con el paso de los meses, me he vuelto más fuerte e independiente, sin embargo, entre sus brazos, sigo siendo aquella princesita mimada esperando ser rescatada. Y es que, no puedo evitarlo, a su lado siempre tengo esa sensación de calor… de protección… de cariño.

¡Lo amo tanto!

Lentamente rompemos el beso. Y sonreímos al vernos a los ojos finalmente.

― Gracias Marvelous-san… ― Murmuro de pronto.

Él se ve confundido. ― ¿De qué hablas? ―

Yo sonrío. ―… Gracias por rescatarme ese día, gracias por no abandonarme, gracias por ser mi apoyo… gracias por todo ―

Él sonríe aún más. Mete un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja y prosigue. ― No, gracias a ti por ser mi guía, mi luz en este bastardo y patético mundo ― Lo miró algo severa por su puntualización. Él ríe. ― Lo siento, la costumbre no se pierde ― Me responde, sabiendo que me refiero a su "peculiar vocabulario".

Yo asiento. ― Está bien, después de todo, así te amo Marvelous-san ― Ya lo dije. Y no es ninguna mentira, yo lo amo a pesar de ser poco el tiempo de conocernos. Se lo repito cada vez que lo vuelvo a ver. Aunque él no me responde de la misma manera, yo siento que él está igual. Suspiro y pretendo alejarme, después de todo, el trabajo nunca termina.

Pero él toma mi mano impidiendo que avance. Yo lo miro. ― Ahim… hay otra razón por la que me demoré en aquella incursión ― Me confiesa mirando hacia sus pies.

Ladeó la cabeza. ― ¿Así? ¿Qué es? ―

El rápidamente saca de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita de madera. Pero yo sigo igual de confundida. La coloca en mi mano. Y me mira a los ojos. ―… Abre esto, y lo sabrás… ― Gira la mirada. ―… Nunca he sido bueno con las palabras, pero espero que lo puedas interpretar… ― Con esto, se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la puerta. ― Lo eres todo para mí, Ahim… ― Susurró sin mirarme, abrió la puerta y salió.

Cuando está se cerró, yo me volví a la cajita en mis manos. La abrí con delicadeza y no podía creer lo que contenía. Inmediatamente sonreí a más no poder, llevé una de mis manos a mi pecho. Simplemente no podía creerlo.

De pronto, mi felicidad se apagó al escuchar las campanas de alerta del reino. Saqué aquel pequeño, brilloso pero significativo objeto. Caminé hacia mi espejo de cuerpo completo, asegurándome de tener mi vestido de color negro en perfectas condiciones. Uno diría que es un estorbo, pero a pesar de cambiar de oficio al de una pirata, no he dejado de ser una princesa, la princesa de Famille, y es una reputación que debo guardar.

Fui a mi armario y saqué mi arma de fuego y mi espada. Me había costado mucho, pero gracias a Marvelous-san y a Joe-san ya soy una experta.

Suspiro, en busca de armarme de valor. Con gran determinación sostengo mis armas y salgo a la pelea que se está librando a las afueras del castillo.

Con gran destreza y habilidad Marvelous maneja su espada y arma, al mismo tiempo que dirige a las tropas de la resistencia. Esa es otra de las cosas por la que lo admiro tanto.

Lo veo distraído, por tanto actúo rápido y disparo para salvarlo. Él se gira a verme un tanto sorprendido. Yo le doy un saludo rápido con la mirada y él asiente. Me coloco a su lado, para pelear. El me da una mirada rápida, captando algo peculiar en mí.

― ¿Así que te gustó? ― Me cuestiona, mirando mi dedo anular.

Donde el anillo de rubí se encontraba.

Sonrió y asiento. ―… Es precioso, no te creí capaz ―

Él alza una ceja luego de eliminar a uno de los soldados enemigos. ― ¡Vaya! ¿Tan cruel me crees? ― Menciona fingiendo estar herido.

Doy tres disparos dándole al blanco. ― Por supuesto que no… sólo que no lo esperaba ―

― Entiendo… ―

― ¿Pero sabes? ― Él me mira por sobre su hombro. ―… Aún quiero escuchar las palabras y que te pongas de rodillas ―

Él suelta una carcajada. ― No creo que eso suceda…. Ya no eres una princesa ¿Por qué la formalidad? ―

Sonrió ampliamente. ― Tienes razón, soy una pirata ahora ― Le apoyo. Lanzamos un par de ataques más. Y terminamos espalda con espalda. ―… Pero el que haya cambiado de oficio, no significa que haya dejado de ser una mujer… Quiero oír esas palabras viniendo de ti Marvelous-san ― Le pido.

― Las oirás… te lo prometo ―

Con esto, ambos nos sonreímos y asentimos.

Él me toma de la mano para girarme y así poder atacar juntos al ejército que se nos venía encima.

Esa era mi vida ahora…

…. Ya no era más una princesa…

…. Ahora era una pirata

…. Y dentro de poco seré la esposa de un capitán pirata, de "mí capitán pirata".

 **FIN**

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Jejeje lo sé lo sé, quieren tirarme de un barranco por no actualizar sus fics favoritos pronto. Ya dije que lo siento (millones de veces) Jajaja. Pero enserio, las cosas en la escuela se han complicado un poco, así que seguiré teniendo un bajo rendimiento en cuanto a mis actualizaciones. Pero en fin, éste fic, ya lo tenían, sólo me faltaban una correcciones y como hoy no fue algo así, como un buen día, decidí terminarlo para publicarlo y así sentirme mejor. Ojalá les haya gustado, ya saben que sí es así, no olviden dejarme sus reviews. Hace poco leí que querían un fic Marvelous/Ahim y aquí está, especialmente Matsuri-chan.

¡Hasta la próxima actualización!

 **GEMITHA0208**


End file.
